Lipstick
by Greer Bontro
Summary: After all this Blind Spot angst we need a serving of BA fluff! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Dick Wolf, whatever. 

Title: _Lipstick_

Characters: Goren, Eames, Logan, Barek

Summary: Amidst all this _Blind Spot_ angst we need a dose of BA fluff.

It was a Friday afternoon. Goren and Eames were working a case. Bobby was in a conference room with documents spread all over the table. Alex had been doing database research on her laptop. At 5 p.m. Eames stuck her head in the conference room to let her partner know she was leaving.

"I'm heading out now. Don't forget you're coming for dinner later," she reminded him.

"Eames," he chuckled, "Do I look as though I forget to eat? Anyhow, you still haven't told me what's on the menu for tonight."

"It's a surprise," she smirked.

"OK, OK, I'll see you later."

Dinner with Eames. She was a respectable cook. A good friend. The best partner in the entire universe. Goren sighed to himself. He'd had a crush on her for a couple of years…well, probably longer, if the truth be told…. but had successfully managed to keep it to himself. The NYPD had strict rules about _partner fraternization._ That was the code phrase for _sex._ Anyhow, he was sure she only thought of him as a good friend. If he ever thought there was a chance for anything else, he'd jump at making his move. But he figured he'd have to settle for friendship and dinners. It was better than nothing.

_Focus on these documents, Goren! Stop fantasizing about Eames' and her blonde hair, and her cute little ass and her mouth and her….Jeez! Stop! Evidence! Now!_

He refocused on the task at hand. Shuffled the papers, made notes on the pages in his trusty leather binder. Looked at his watch. 6 p.m. If he left now, he'd have time to go home, take a shower, change his clothes and maybe pick up a bottle of wine before he went to Eames' apartment. Collected all his notes, placed them carefully in his binder, then walked back to his desk. Apparently Eames had left the printouts from her database searches on his desk. He added them to his binder. Then he noticed the object that had been concealed under them. A small blue plastic cylinder, about three inches long. There was a small piece of paper taped around it. He looked around the bullpen to see whom, if anyone, was watching him. Hardly anyone around at this time on a Friday night. And those that were here were concentrating to finish the tasks at hand so they could hit the road. As a precaution, he returned to the conference room, closed the door, and then slid the paper from the cylinder. The first thing he noticed was that it was a tube of lipstick. Eames' lipstick. He'd seen her use it before. And he'd teased her about the berry scent. Bourjois™ brand, _Coquillage Rose_ ….how had Eames' described it?...tender pink with silver sheen. Between the scent and that description, it was guaranteed to make a man crazy. And the note…Goren carefully slit the tape with his Swiss Army knife, then unfolded the paper.

_Tonight's menu will include the seduction of Robert Goren. _

_Whoa. _He blinked. Then blinked again. Bobby unconsciously reopened the tube. The sweet berry scent overwhelmed his senses. _Coquillage_…that's French for ….ummm…shell. Rose shell. A delicate pink. Whenever Eames' wore it, he'd wanted to lick it off her lips. Slowly. Very slowly. Goren swiveled the lipstick closed. Slipped it into his pocket along with the note. Headed home to shower and change. Unconsciously brought his hand to his face repeatedly to indulge himself in that tantalizing scent.

_She said she was going to seduce me. Started already. Damned good job of it, too. It's certainly working very well. And I am really enjoying this so far and she's not even in the same location as I am._

While Goren was in the shower, he realized that he was washing away the _Coquillage Rose_ scent from his hands. _I can just open the tube again. Inhale the scent. Breathe, think, make a picture. _

Goren dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. Loafers. No socks. He knew that Eames' liked that preppy loafers sans socks look. Couldn't hurt, he grinned to himself. Tucked the lipstick into his pocket…after he took another hit of it. A couple hits, if truth be told. _God help me, this is so erotic. It's like a street drug and I just can't get enough of it._

He drove over to Eames'. Only had to sniff at the lipstick a few times. When she answered the door, they both raked each other with their eyes.

_Short little denim skirt, sleeveless pink blouse showing those beautiful arms….bare legs, sandals. Try not to drool on yourself, Goren._

Bobby stepped into her living room. Alex closed the door and he immediately pinned her to the back of the door, his big hands on either side of her head.

"You…you really think you can seduce me, Alex?" His voice was husky already.

"I already did," she said softly.

When his only response was his raised eyebrows, Alex lightly ran her fingertips from his collarbone down to his jeans. She felt the slight shiver he tried to suppress.

"I've already fucked your mind, Bobby. Next comes the really fun part, I get to do the rest of you."

Goren swallowed. Cleared his throat. Stalled for a moment.

"You…you uh..really think I'm that _easy_. Alex?"

"You're a guy."

"That doesn't mean…"

Alex snorted a laugh. She patted down his jeans pockets, front and back. He just looked at her in amazement, but there was no way he was going to remove her hands from his body.

"The lipstick is in your left front pocket. How many times have you opened up that tube to inhale it over the last two hours, Bobby? I'll guess a dozen times."

Goren just shrugged slightly. He was unwilling to admit to her that she was right. And that it had been at least a dozen times.

"And there are condom packets in your back left pocket."

_Busted. _Now he was turning red.

"I love it when you blush, Bobby. I find it a big turn on."

That just made his face become even redder. Then Alex ducked under his arm and headed towards her kitchen. His eyes followed her and his heart started to pound even faster. That blouse wasn't just sleeveless. It was a halter top and, therefore, it was pretty much backless, too. Those pale perfect shoulders of hers. The ones that had caused him to trip over his own feet at work a couple of weeks ago, when she'd worn a backless summer dress. _Ohmigod, she must have guessed why I tripped that day. _

"Bobby…"

"Mmmm?"

"You can put your eyes back in your head now," she said without even looking back.

_Oh, yeah…she knew._

Bobby Goren was enjoying this tremendously. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had set out to seduce him, much less made it so interesting. He planned on enjoying every minute of this evening.

Bobby followed her into the kitchen. Alex handed him a tall frosty glass of iced tea with a slice of lemon. He took a sip from the straw.

"So…um..we're going to eat dinner… first?"

"Of course. Lunch was a long time ago. You're going to need to keep up your strength."

That remark made the iced tea come out of his nose. Alex handed him a napkin.

"You OK?"

"Uh…yeah…fine," replied as he wiped the tea off of his face, "You still haven't told me what's for dinner".

"You mean besides _you_, Bobby?" she replied with a smile, "I went with simple, home cooking. Meat loaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, string beans, salad."

It was difficult to notice other aromas when that lipstick scent clouded his brain, but now he could detect the food.

"Mmmm…Smells good. Is that mushroom and onion gravy?"

"Very good, detective. My mother's recipe. I know I got it right, because it smells just like hers does."

"Alex," he teased, "Does your mom know you use her recipes to seduce men?"

"Mom always said that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach."

_Alex Eames, if you only knew that I wouldn't care less if you can't even make toast._

Alex fixed two plates and handed them to Bobby. He carried them to the table, while she brought the iced tea.

The couple enjoyed the food. Chatted about the office, old cases, baseball, cars. After dinner Alex suggested a walk. It was already dark out, but they walked around the block hand in hand. Bobby had taken her hand as soon as they went out the door. They strolled in silence, each with their own thoughts.

_This is the first time we've ever held hands that wasn't for undercover work. I've always wished it were for real when we had to pretend._

When they returned to Alex' she picked up the remote off the coffee table. Bobby thought she was turning on the TV, instead music came on. The Righteous Brothers' _You're My Soul and My Heart's Inspiration._

Before Alex could say, _Dance with me, Bobby_, he was. His right hand was on her bare back, his left hand holding her right. By the middle of the song, both of his hands were splayed on her bare back holding her close against him, her hands around his neck, fingers gently caressing the back of his neck, playing with his curls. He could smell her apricot shampoo scent in her hair. God, she was intoxicating.

Alex looked up at him. He liked what he saw in her eyes. Love, desire…He knew they mirrored his own.

"Bobby…..Bobby….BOBBY! Goren!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He touched it…it sure didn't feel like Alex' hand. And it definitely wasn't her voice.

"Wha..? What?" He looked up to find Mike Logan was shaking his shoulder.

"Goren, it's time to go home. You fell asleep at your desk, for god's sakes," said Logan, "I only came back because I realized I had left my wallet in my drawer. Otherwise you'd probably be here until morning, pal."

Goren looked around. He was indeed still at Major Case, slumped over his desk, his head on his arms. He rubbed his eyes.

"What…what time is it, Logan?"

"Almost 7:30…why, got a hot date tonight?" smirked Mike.

_I sure thought I did. God, did I imagine the entire thing?_

"Uh…I think I'm having supper over at Eames' place."

"You _think_? You don't _know_, Goren? Small wonder you and Eames have never…"

"Never _what_, Logan?"

"Never _anything_," sighed Mike, "I gotta go. I have a date. See ya Monday morning, Bobby boy."

Bobby just sat at his desk until the elevator doors closed on Logan. He looked down at his hands. His right fist was clenched. He opened it. Out rolled Alex' lipstick. He opened the case, sniffed the berry scent. _Ahhhh…At least I didn't imagine that part of it._ He looked around on his desk for the note. Didn't see it. Checked his pockets, the floor. Nope. No note. There was only one thing to do.

Pulled out his cell phone, dialed Eames' number.

"Hey, Bobby...," His name popped up on her cell phone screen, "Are you on your way? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Uh…yeah. See you in a bit."

_She did invite me to dinner. Wonder if we're still on for the seduction?_

"Bobby, why did you call?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

"You OK, Bobby?" He could hear her concern.

"Uh…yeah, fine. I'm on my way."

Bobby had a gym bag with him that had clean jeans and a t-shirt in it. He took it into the men's room to change. Made his way over to Eames' place.

Alex answered the door wearing a short denim skirt and a clingy pink striped razor-back tank top. _Not quite bare back, but definitely a nice view of her pale perfect shoulders._

"Hi, Bobby."

"Hey, Alex." Goren leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets, and gave her his best shy little boy smile.

_Something's up. I don't get that shy smile of his for no reason. _

"Just about to put dinner on the table. Wanna give me a hand?"

"Of course."

He walked behind her to the kitchen. Enjoyed the view. Those shoulders…that short little skirt…those legs…those hips..the way her hair swung…

"Mmmmm…smells wonderful…meat loaf with onion and mushroom gravy?"

"I swear, Goren," said Alex, shaking her head, "you have the best nose in the world."

"Your mother's recipe?'

"How..," she asked incredulously, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Classic American home cooked family meal," he shrugged.

Bobby sliced the meat loaf while Alex dished up mashed potatoes and gravy, string beans and a tossed salad. They sat at Alex' small kitchen table to eat.

"You're a very good cook, Alex."

"I can follow my mother's recipe," she said proudly.

"It's still delicious," Bobby grinned, as helped himself to seconds.

"Hmmm, looks like you took the rest of the mashed potatoes," said Alex, as she peered into the pot on the counter.

"I'm willing to share."

Alex sat back down at the table and Bobby proceeded to feed her from his plate using his fork. _A bite for you, a bite for me...I get to taste Alex as well as the mashed potatoes and gravy. There is a method to my madness._

"I don't know about you, Bobby, but I cannot eat another bite right now," said Alex, "There's apple pie for dessert."

"You…you made apple pie, too?"

"Well, the apple pie is home made, just not my home. It's from _Mia's Morsels™_ around the block. She was some hot shot bankruptcy lawyer who chucked it all to open her own gourmet bakery. I do make a pretty good apple pie, but it is time consuming. Not enough time today."

"How about we have pie later?"

"Good idea."

"Would you make apple pie for me sometime, Alex?"

"Uh…sure, Bobby. I'll even let you core and slice up all the apples," she grinned.

"Fair enough."

The couple got up and moved to the living room sofa. Alex brought in coffee on a tray.

"Oh…before I uh… forget…I have something of yours, Alex."

That brought raised eyebrows, as though she had no clue what he could have of hers.

Bobby pulled the lipstick out of his pocket. She seemed genuinely surprised.

"You found my lipstick! I was looking for it since late afternoon. Where was it?"

"Under your database printouts that you left on my desk. Found it when I picked them up to put in my folder."

"Really? That's odd. I was sure I must have left it in the ladies room or a jacket pocket. Thanks for bringing it, Bobby. It's my favorite."

Alex removed the top from the lipstick so she could sniff it.

"I just love the scent on this. And the color, too."

_Me, too. If you only knew how much._

"Alex…um…by any chance did you..umm…leave a note …with the lipstick?"

"A note? No. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…no reason…just forget it."

"Bobby Goren, you never ask a question for no reason. What note are you talking about?"

"Remember when I called before? Well, I had apparently fallen asleep at my desk. Logan happened to come back to the office because he'd left his wallet. He saw me and woke me up. Anyway….when I was asleep, I dreamed that there was a note taped around the lipstick."

"What did it say?"

_Oh, jeez, now I'm gonna look really crazy._

"I don't know if I should even tell you. It's….silly."

"Bobby, tell me!"

She gave him a gentle swat on the arm.

"Promise you won't laugh…"

"OK, I promise."

"The note said, 'Tonight's menu will include the seduction of Robert Goren.'"

Dead silence.

"The note said that?"

"Uh…yeah."

_She's definitely not laughing._

"Alex…just forget it. I must have just dreamt it."

"But you had the lipstick."

"Yeah, it was under the research you left for me."

_I'm not sure exactly what is going on here, but I am willing to play along with Bobby. I know a golden opportunity when I see one._

"Bobby, you found my lipstick and returned it to me. I think you are entitled to a _reward _of some kind. What would you like?"

Bobby Goren was speechless. He knew what he wanted to say. But he figured he'd only get his face slapped or his ass kicked. Alex could see he was having a problem here.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a second," said Alex. He saw her go into the bathroom and close the door.

_Now what?_

Two minutes later, Alex returned and sat back down next to him on the sofa. He could smell the lipstick. He could see that she was wearing it.

"Bobby, I think you really like the scent of this lipstick, 'cause you always say something when I wear it."

He just nodded. He was trying to stay out of trouble here.

"So, how would you like to _taste_ it?"

"Taste it?"

"Yes…"

"Uh…"

"Goren, if you're dreaming about notes mentioning seduction, I think you can manage to kiss me."

He didn't need to be told a second time.

"And you can certainly kiss me more than once, Bobby."

With that he pulled Alex onto his lap. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers in his curls. Just like in his dream.

Bobby kissed her again………..and again…….and again. Then they pulled apart to get some air.

"Your lipstick…it's all gone."

"No, actually, you're wearing it now," giggled Alex.

"I guess you'll just have to um…kiss is off me."

And she did.

Meanwhile, down in SoHo at the Spring Street Natural Restaurant, Mike Logan was having dinner with Carolyn Barek.

"Worked like a charm, Caro. I hid the lipstick you gave me under the papers on Goren's desk. Taped on the note you wrote."

"What happened to the note, Mike?"

"I grabbed it while he was still asleep. He still had the lipstick in his hand. I could see it. Hadn't counted on his dozing off like that. Maybe it gave him a chance to dream about Alex."

"Mike, he's been dreaming about her for years, believe me. That's why I took the lipstick the second I saw she'd forgotten it in the ladies room. Maybe we gave them a little push."

"If you're finished with your coffee, we can make the movies on time. I have no idea how I let you talk me into this film, Caro."

"_The Whole Wide World?_ It's a terrific film about the guy who wrote _Conan, the Barbarian,_" she grinned, "And I know exactly how I talked you into it."

"Yeah, well, I hope you plan to talk me into it again later tonight," smirked Logan.

"I just might do that, Mike."

And then they left for the theater.

FIN.


End file.
